fangs
by Here2CatchU
Summary: " what if I told you vampires were real" Santana whispered her eyes locked onto Rachel's, " what am I making you nervous Berry?" " you've always made me nervous Santana, you standing there with fangs doesn't help" re uploaded and revised.
1. Chapter 1

Fangs

{ a very glee halloween}

Disclaimer: i do not own glee just like to write about it

A/N: this is a revised version of one of my older stories.. i lost everything in a house fire a couple of years ago and lost all my written notes plus my laptop. so I hope you enjoy and will read and review

Practice was finally over although if she hadnt of lost her cool with coach Sue she would have been able to have left an hour ago with the rest of the cheerios. Unfortunalely she had lost her cool and called the crazy old bat a few choice names in spanish before regaining control of herself. Her little outburst had cost her an extra hour of suicides and a pretty brutal rant all while perfect Quinn Fabray smirked from her spot in formation. Her muscles screamed in protest as she made her way towards the school and the locker room.

The sky had begun to grow dark while she had been on the field and the promise of rain clung to every breeze as it passed. A storm was coming, and she was glad that both of her parents were working over night shifts at the hospital and wouldnt be home to give her a hard time about not calling to let them know she would be hated her driving when the weather was bad. Once in the locker room she decided against a shower and just grabbed her duffel bag and keys. She just wanted to be home.

Suddenly and with great force she was slammed back into the lockers, her hands roughly pulled up and held over her head as the cool metal of the lockers handle bit into her back. She had no strength to fight back, Her body weak from Sues torture already. She desperately tried to push him away but the attacker only pushed back harder. impossibly strong.

' He's going to rape me' She thought as tears threatened to fall. This was bullshit. She was santana fucking Lopez and she did not refused to give anybody let alone this sick bastard the satisfaction.

She shuddered with disgust as his lips pressed against her neck; She was unprepared for the slightly mumbled apology as something sharp pierced the skin of her neck.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

...

Rachel Berry said goodbye to Brad the piano player as she lifted her bag onto her shoulder as she walked from the choir room.

The halls were empty and she felt a small sense of relief knowing she could walk the school halls without worrying about when the next slushy facial would strike. It was a small victory but she stood a little taller anyway as she made her way to her locker for one last time before heading home. Her fathers would be expecting her soon. Opening her locker she smiled at the glee pictures that greeted her, they might not always be the closest of friends but they came together when they needed to most and for Rachel that was the closest thing to friendship that she had. Grabbing her algebra book, she was startled to feel a hand grab at her and a little let down at herself for letting a false sense of security blind her to her surroundings. Turning she almost definitelt expected the icy cold blast of a slushy but instead stumbled a little as Santana Lopez practically fell into her arms.

Blood ran down the cheerleaders neck and from her mouth staining the white of the whms cheerleading uniform. Coach Sue was going to be so mad that one of her precious uniforms was ruined was the nonsensical thought that came to Rachels mind as her and Santana sank to the ground.

" S-Santana" Rachel stuttered but the cheerleaders eyes rolled into the back of her head and the girl completely slumped against her.

Rachel began to scream for help.

...

Flashes of things to come filtered in. The flashing lights of the ambulance, a police man trying to ask questions that just didnt seem to make sense. Her fathers appearing like magic wrapping her in a jacket. It was all too much. Too real.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Her Fathers were ushering her into her Daddys car. She could see her Fathers exchange worried glances but pretended to be oblvious in hopes they would leave her alone. She had no words anyway. What words were there tosay? She had just watched one of her teammates die right infront of her eyes. She stared out of the window watching as the green of the trees blended together as they went by, She stared at the gray clouds which threatened to burst at any minute, anything to keep her from looking down at the dried blood on her hands.

' Santanas blood' Her mind whispered and she closed her eyes and tried to force the images away. She had never seen so much blood before.

The moon hung full in the velvet sky and she thought to herself that Santana would never get to look up at the sky again, or see a full moon, or laugh or sing. Rachel looked down at her hands. Blood dried brown smeared her fingers and the back of her palms, it smeared her arms and had seeped into the shirt she was wearing. In the briefest of flashes she remembered the look in Santanas eyes as she had fallen.

" come on sweetheart"

Rachel looked up startled. She hadnt even realized they had pulled into their driveway. Without a word she followed them inside.

" Im going to run you a bath" Her daddy said hurrying up the stairs. Rachel could only stare at her hands.

" There was nothing yiou could have done Rachel" Her other father told her lifting her chin. She met his gaze weerily but his words meant nothing.

In the bathroom she peeled off her soiled clothes from her body and her breath hitched as she caught a whiff of Santanas perfume. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Blood seemed to have seeped into everything she was wearing and red splotched covered her chest.

' Santana blood' she thought as she ran trembling fingers over the blood smears. Turning from her reflection she lowered herself into the hot bath. The water felt good and seemed to waken her from the trance like state she was in. She wanted the blood gone.

'Santanas blood' her mind chanted at her as she scrubbed, but no matter how much she washed and even after the crimson stains were gone she felt as though it just wouldnt disappear. She wondered if it ever would.

When She was finished she let the water out of the tub before pulling the clean clothes on her father had sat out for her. They smelled fresh and warm. It was comforting.

Refusing dinner she told her fathers good night. She didnt think she would be able to keep it down . In her room she slid beneath the covers of her bed and wrapped her arms around her pillow.

' Santana was dead' Rachel thought the tears finally beginning to fall. She fell asleep with tears drying on her face and santanas face in her mind.

Rachel was on stage. The lights were blinding and the roar of the crowd was deafening though a noise from behind her caught her attention and she moved from the spotlight of the stage to the darkness of the hallway. There was a person standing at the other end, a person Rachel thought she shuld have known but couldnt place. Her legs moved her forward involuntarily closer to whoever it was that was waiting for her.

As she grew near she was happy to see that it was Santana but as she got closer her smile wavered. The other girl was covered in blood and her eyes were blank as they stared out at Rachel from dishevelled hair.

Rachel wanted to stop, wanted to run in the other direction, Far, far away from this thing that used to be her friend.

Santana reached out a blood soaked hand.

Rachel woke with a start,a scream dying on her lips and sweat rolling down her back as she jumped up.

In the darkness of the hospital morgue Santana opened her eyes.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Santana's eyes darted back ans forth as stared around the room trying to figure out just where in the hell she was. The room was dark and cold but she hardly registered this as she sat up, the thin blue sheet slipping from her body to the floor. Her nipples peaked and for the fisrt time she realized she was naked.

" what the fuck?' she thought. Did she pass out at one of Pucks parties? was this some stupid prank?

Sliding her legs from the side of the tables she stood. She knew this place. She tip toed to the metal closet that was a few feet away and hoped something was inside she could use to cover herself with. Inside she was greatful to find a pair of scrubs and a gray hoodie about three times too big for her. She slid it in anyway. Glancing around the room Santana was a little freaked out at what she saw, there were other tables like the one she had woken up on and to her displeasure it looked as though they were people on them too, Only she didnt think they were a victim of a prank like she had been.

The room was too quiet around her. Stale. She had to get out of there. Slowly pulling the door opened she scanned the area not wanting to get caught by any orderlies. How the hell was she supposed to explain that one to her father? " oh sorry papi my friend got me drunk and thought it would be funny to put me in the-' Her thoughts stopped when she saw the plaque outside the door.

Morgue.

A flash of something came to her. something about rain and blood. Lots of blood. Her head began to pound and she cradeld it in her hands.

A smell invaded her senses almost at once calming her entire being. It was familiar and yet foreign to her. More images filled her mind as she breathed in deep, the choir room and singing on stage. Rachel. That was it, the smell was then it all hit her at once.

She remembered being pushed up against the lockers, remembered the feel of warm blood as it cascaded down her neck and remembered the wet sticky sound it made as it splattered across the floor. she remembered falling and grabbing at Rachel a call for help dying on her lips as unconsciusness took her.

Santana remembered dying.

The dinging of an elevator door opening ripped her from her thoughts and she dipped out of the exit only door at the opposite end of the hallway. she couldnt be seen. She didnt know how to explain to anyone something she had no answers for. Something that shouldnt be real.

As Santana stepped outside the rain finally began to fall.

...

After the nightmare rachel couldnt fall back to sleep. It had been just too real and every time she closed her eyes she saw santana reaching for her over an over again. Bloodrolling down her fingers and dripping onto the floor.

Rachel shuddered and wondered if she would ever get that image out of her mind. A creaking noise startled her and she listened intently to try and hear what had caused the noise but the house remained quiet ans still. she glanced at the clock on her bedside table; it was three in the morning. ' Just your imagination' she told herself.

She could finally feel sleep begin to claim her when something cracked against her gasped and sat straight up pulling the blankets up around her. Seconds dragged by like hours as she listened for anything unusual but once again the house fell silent. Sighing, she pushed the covers back and shakily got to her feet, her heart thundered in her chest as she moved closer to the window.

The trees stood like dark sentinels against an even darker sky. Everything seemed still as she scanned the yard below looking for anything that could have caused the noise but even the leaves on the trees were impossibly still.

And then there it was, a small shimmer of movement. Rachel sucked in a tiny breath.

There was something down there. Cursing silently she turned from the window and headed towards the hallway. For a split secons she contemplated waking up her fathers but the fear of bothering them if this was nothing more then her imagination moved her down the stairs instead.

She moved through the eerily silent living room, through the kitchen and opened the sliding glass door that led to her back yard. As soon as the night air hit her skin goosebumps erupted all over her body nd she hugged herself in hopes of gaining some warmth. The night seemed to breathe around her.

Hesitantly she moved deeper into the yard and away from the safety of the house. Her mind screamed at her to turn around but she knew she had seen something out here4. If someone was planning to prank her after everything that had happened and she had been thriough today she was in the mind of calling the police instead of letting it go like she normally would. From somewhere a screen door slammed causing her to jump.

" Hello?" She finally called out into the night " Is-" but a cool hand clamped around her mouth before she could finish the question. Before she even had the chance to scream.

TBC


End file.
